What the Hell is Life's Problem?
by Bethlasaur
Summary: Just something I thought of when I was bored. Shows Max and Fang's friendship with a little humor at the end. Rated T for swearing. R&R please!


What the Hell is Life's Problem

**What the Hell is Life's Problem?**

Life is good.

Pshyeah, right! Tell that to me, a freak with _wings _that had her DNA put through a blender, and I dare you to see what happens. Let me tell you, it won't be pretty.

Why the bad mood, Max? I'll give you a hint. It starts with a _J_ and ends with –_eb. _Glad you caught on quickly. As you might know, the voice that is inside my head—yes, I said _inside my head_, get it straight—is the one and only. Last night, the little son-of-an-asshole decided to put me through the worst pain EVER. Arrrg. I hate his guts.

The point is, you need to know that life is absolutely NOT good. Not now, at least. When is "right now," you may ask? "Right now" would be approximately two in the freaking morning. Right now, I'm in a tree. Right now, I'm in pain. _A lot_ of pain. Right now, I'm pissed as all get-out.

I sat up a little to check on the flock. Angel was fast asleep. Her blonde curls dangled from the branches, with Total sleeping on top of her side as if her were a blanket. The scene was so heart warming that I almost forgot that I was pissed.

Two trees over, I saw Gazzy and Iggy, with Iggy a branch higher. A piece of wire was hanging loosely in Iggy's hand, no doubt for their next bomb. Down below, Gazzy was snoring loudly with his mouth wide open.

Nudge, on the opposite side of Angel, was muttering her sleep as usual. This time it was something about the crappy happy meals toys at McDonalds. I'll have to ask her about that in the morning when I'm in a better mood.

As I looked around for Fang—who was nowhere to be seen—I finally noticed the black hoodie that was on top of me. I held it up and gave it a confused look.

"You started shaking about an hour ago. You finally stopped when you woke up."

Wow. Fourteen words out of Fang and it was only two and a half hours into the day. A record for Mr. Invisible.

"Thanks," I said as he got into a comfortable position and disappeared.

"So what was your nightmare about this time?"

"It wasn't a nightmare," I answered, "just pain."

Fang remained silent.

_He doesn't know what to say, Max. He's nervous. _

_Angel, why are you awake? Go back to bed hun. You need rest. _

_Sorry Max. Your voice woke me up. It was so strong even _I_ could feel it._

_Oh my God, Angel, I'm sorry! Go to bed, sweetie, and it will be fine in the morning._

_Good night, Max._

_Good night, Angel._

Silence.

Damn that bastard to hell! Mess with me, and he's in trouble, but mess with the flock and he's as good as _dead_!

_Angel?_

There was no answer. Good, she was asleep.

I let out a long breath. Fang looked at me, wordlessly asking me what happened.

I looked at him. "Angel could feel it too. The pain was so heavy she couldn't block it." I shut my eyes as Fang creased his eyebrows and cursed Jeb's name to hell.

"Life sucks," Fang muttered.

"Umm hmm. What the hell is life's problem, anyways?"

We sat there for a while before Fang said anything.

"I'm sorry, Max."

"For what? You didn't do anything. Nothing that I know of, at least. Am I gonna find a snake or something in my backpack tomorrow morning?" I asked with a crooked smile, trying to lighten the mood.

If I wasn't mistaken, I could see a slight smile on Fang's face. He shrugged and turned his back to me.

"Go to sleep, Fang. We've got a lot of flying tomorrow."

"Forget about it. Get some rest. I'll take the rest of Iggy's watch. Looks like he couldn't handle it," he said as he pointed to Iggy's apparent unconscious body.

I could see that I wasn't going to win this one, so I adjusted my body and fell asleep as Fang pulled out his laptop.

I woke up the next morning with most of the pain in my head gone, so my mood was brighter than before.

I checked Angel out, just in case Jeb did anything to her that I didn't know about. I found nothing, but I kept a close eye on her.

As we sat and ate breakfast from Iggy's Kitchen-In-A-Backpack, I said to Nudge, "So what is with you and the crappy McDonalds toys?"

THE END

**A.N.- So, how you like? My first semi-OK fanfic, so be nice please! Now, go and press that little button down there next to "submit review"! Go ahead! It doesn't bite! **


End file.
